Heartbreak Under The Cherry Blossoms
by Amaya-tono
Summary: Sora finds solace underneath the cherry blossoms. Shounen Ai. Pairings inside. Rated T to be safe :D
1. Chapter 1

Well… This is my first time writing this kind of story… I hope you don't find it bad… It was at first intended to be a one shot but I stretched it to a 2 shot.

Pairings: RikuxSora, RoxasxSora RikuxKairi …

_Sora, I'm sorry… _

The words still rang in his ears. His heart hurt and his head ached. The sakura petals fell all around him. As if to mock him.

_Riku…_

He confessed to him on this day, a year ago. The cherry blossoms were in bloom then too. He went into Riku's apartment, to surprise him. He dropped the glass in his hand the moment he opened the front door.

_Kairi…_

He liked her once. No, he LOVED her once. That was in the past.

It was like time slowed down. They were in shock. Kairi with her arms around Riku's neck and Riku… He didn't want to remember where his hands were. "Sora… it's… not what you think," Kairi said pleadingly when she and Riku separated . "Sora..." Riku said. "I.. I'm sorry. You weren't supposed to find out this way," he said, his eyes echoing his pain. By then he couldn't hear him. His mind had gone blank. Tears were already forming and he ran. They called after him but he couldn't hear them.

He was still running now. He let the tears flow freely. He screamed. He screamed his lungs out. He screamed their names. He screamed their crime. He kept running. Trying to run from it all.

But he couldn't keep running. He dropped to his knees. He hugged himself and continued crying. People told him. That Riku was cheating on him. He said nothing and just laughed it off. He didn't believe them. Axel, Larxene, Roxas… They told him. He even joked to Riku about it. And Riku never said a word. He just laughed it off. But there was something in Riku's eyes, he couldn't quite place it at that time. But now he knew.

_Remorse. Regret. Lies._

He was shaking. His heart hurt. It hurt so much.

_I'm an idiot._

All the signs were there. Riku started acting more distant about a month ago. Kairi was suddenly to busy around the same time. He asked them out numerous times but he always got the same answer.

_Sorry Sora. I'm too busy. _

He actually let out a small laugh at that. But it felt empty. His shaking got worst. He looked at the lake in front of him. They said that many distraught lovers killed themselves in it. He stood up again.

_Just Surrender._

He walked slowly to the edge.

_Give in._

He reached the edge and looked at the water. His reflection stared back at him.

_End it._

And he jumped.

--

This... ended up quite angsty. Well that's the first chapter of this 2-shot. Hope you found it interesting. Read and Review if you did find it interesting please


	2. Chapter 2

Last chapter. Hope you like it.

...

Just a short recap :_  
Just Surrender._

He walked slowly to the edge.

_Give in._

He reached the edge and looked at the water. His reflection stared back at him.

_End it._

And he jumped.

...

He was falling. Down deeper and deeper. The water was eerily quiet and he couldn't see a thing. It was almost like he was on his way to another world. That's when he heard a splash. He saw a hand extended towards him. He couldn't see who owned the hand but he felt compelled to grab it.He reached out toward it but due to the lack of oxygen he couldn't grab it.

But he felt it grab him anyway.

Roxas broke out into the surface gasping. He held on to Sora who was unconscious. He was on his way back home when he saw Sora crying. When he saw Sora edge closer to the water, he walked faster. When he saw Sora jump he started running. He kicked off his shoes and dove in after him. He couldn't see anything but he could just make out Sora's silhouette in the water. He swam in that direction and reached out to him.

When Sora came to he was soaking wet and felt cold. _I didn't drown? _And then he recalled the hand reaching out to him in and bolted up. He saw Roxas, just as wet sitting against a tree. Roxas didn't say anything but looked to the lake and said, "Didn't know that the lake was that deep." Sora blinked but didn't move. Roxas stood up and started walking away, "Make sure you're careful next time Sora," but Sora shouted, "Wait!" and Roxas stopped and turned around.

"Why?" Sora asked and Roxas raised an eyebrow. "Why what?"

"Why did you save me?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

Sora looked taken aback by his question. "Be-because!"

"Sora, if I see someone trying to kill himself, especially one of my friends, I can't just walk away. I'm not as heartless as that."

"I didn't mean- I didn't say that. Roxas… I caught Riku with Kairi just now. You were right. You all were... God. I'm an idiot."

Roxas stood in front of Sora. "So that's why you wanted to drown yourself? You would die for a guy? Isn't that very out of character for you?"

Sora blinked and blushed. " It's… It's not just that! I… I just... I'm…I'm alone now...and I..I JUST CAN'T BE ALONE ANYMORE!" he screamed out. He put his face in his hands and started sobbing.

"So you were just going to throw your life away is that it? You were going to leave everything behind just because you got cheated on?"

Sora kept his head down in shame. They were the same age but here he was, acting like a child and Roxas being the adult.

"Sora… you would be willing to die alone… just because you're scared to be alone?"

Sora stopped sobbing but didn't look up. He couldn't meet his eyes.

"Grow up Sora. That's life. And you were just about to throw it all away," Roxas said forcefully.

Sora looked up at Roxas in surprise. He's never heard Roxas angry before. And Roxas was downright furious now.

"Sora… you would die for him… and leave me behind?" Roxas said and turned his back to him.

"Roxas… I would never leave you."

"But weren't you just about to?"

"That's... but..."

"I guess I was never a somebody to you huh? I'm just a nobody," he said over his shoulder.

"Don't say that Roxas. You aren't a nobody. Not to anyone. And definitely not to me."

"No I'm not. Here you were, ready to give up everything over Riku. When I…" he slowly turned his body towards Sora. He crouched down in front of him but didn't continue his sentence.

"When you what Roxas?" Sora asked.

Roxas moved in and kissed him. Sora stared wide eyed and shocked. It wasn't as fiery as Riku's were. It was soft and gentle as if Roxas was scared to break him.

Roxas pulled away and saw Sora's shocked face and he thought he made a mistake."I'm- I'm sorry!" He pulled away and moved away. "I didn't… I didn't mean to…" He started to get up, "I… I should get home now" but Sora stopped him and pulled him down again.

"Roxas…" He wasn't sure earlier but he was sure now. His heart stopped aching and he kissed him back. Not as soft and gentle as his were but lovingly and the butterflies in his stomach started fluttering when he felt him kissing back.

...

It turned out quite fluffy this chapter. But It's finished and I hope you like it. Read and review if you please…Or is it the other way round?


End file.
